objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Flower Tree
Flower Tree is a female OC by Cutiesunflower. Personality She is nice, and kind, though she can be shy sometimes. She can save anyone since she has strong arms sometimes. She can sometimes blush like what Cake did in BFB. Appearance She appears to be a tree with seven flowers on top of her. Her flower designs are charming centaury flowers stuck to her leaves to make her look more beautiful. She can sometimes wear a hawaii skirt, like Flower Grassy. She later had a redesign who is redesigned by NauhelFire39. Coverage Object Sun She will compete as a contestant in Object Sun. Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize She is one of the contestants who is competing in Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize. Episode 1: The Beginning Her score from her song is 9/10 because of her being beautiful. She is later chosen into Flower Grassy's team. Episode 2: The First Elimination She got 6/10 for the cake challenge, making her get her first lose token, but she is still safe for being up for elimination. Episode 3: Are you Smarter than a box? Flower Tree got 3/5 on her test, and her team is not up for elimination. Episode 4: Merge Time She lost 15 points due to her having a lose token, along with Baseball Cap, and are ended up in the danger zone. Episode 5: There is a POINT of winning In episode 5, she got 1 vote, but due to her lose token, she got 2 votes, but she is still safe. Flower Tree ended up doing better in the challenge and placed 4th, but she is still in the danger zone. Episode 6: Strategy On your mind Through the course Like episode 2, she did worst in the challenge. Flower Tree wasn't supposed to duck it as it's close to the ground, making her get a lose token once again, and she is still in the danger zone. Episode 7: What a coincidence She is safe, yet again, with 1 vote, but because of her Loke Token, she got 2 votes, but she is still safe from being eliminated. She barely did good in the challenge, making her kill only 75, only beating Green Rocky, who did the worst, and she is still in the danger zone. Episode 8: Swim through or else you will be Drowned She is safe, but with 1 vote this time. She placed 3rd in the challenge only beaten by Baseball Cap and Bubble Wand. Episode 9: just stay here After being in the bottom two for a few episodes, she has finally been eliminated with 3 votes. Trivia *She is the first plant to be created by Cutiesunflower in 2018. *She is one of the Tree Clones. *She is the first object character to be created by Cutiesunflower in 2018. Gallery Flower Tree Old Body.png|Her Body Flower Tree (2).png|Her New Body (credit to ) Flower Tree IDFBlike.png|Her Body made by . Flower Tree singing.png|When singing Flower Tree Posey.png Flower Tree 2.0.png Names in other languages شجرة الزهرة - Arabic 花树 - Chinese Arbre aux fleurs - French 花木 - Japanese 꽃 나무 - Korean Цветочное дерево - Russian Cây hoa - Vietnamese Árbol de flores - Spanish Albero di fiori - Italian Category:Females Category:Arms and Legs Category:Nice Category:Kind Category:Shy Category:Cutiesunflower Category:Contestants Category:Tree Category:Cute Category:Helpful